Bound Honor
by Seiri-sama
Summary: A yaoi AU featuring multiple pairings. Aizen/Ichigo, Aizen/Renji, Renji/Ichigo and more. Violence. I suck at summaries but read and you'll find out what its about.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any part of the franchise. Bleach is owned and created by Kubo Tite-sensei. I make no money from this what so ever.

This is an AU with the pairings of Aizen/Ichigo, Aizen/Renji, Renji/Ichigo, Ichigo/Renji, and maybe Ichimaru/Kira and a few more that I haven't decided on yet.

There is yaoi here and lots of it. There maybe mpreg present as well. There will be rape. There will be violence and there will be love.

If you have issues with any of these DON'T read and most definitely DON'T respond.

You have been properly warned of the content and may now continue to read.

This is my very first Bleach fic so please go easy on me but do tell me what you think of it.

* * *

Ichigo sat, with a deathly serious expression adorning his features, staring at his fathers back as Isshin looked out of the sitting room window into the garden where his eldest son, Kaien, and his young twin daughters, Karin and Yuzu, were tending to the flora. Next to Ichigo sat the only son of Isshin's new wife and newest, though adopted, member of the Kurosaki siblings, Renji. The atmosphere was oppressing in the room as minutes continued to tick by.

"There has to be another way," Isshin whispered.

"The only other one is _not_ an option, Isshin-san," came the immediate reply by Renji.

"No!!" Isshins fist came to rest, bleeding, against the wall next to the window. "I won't send my children to that bastard! I _won't_!"

"Oyaji," Ichigo said softly. "The message was clear. Either you decide or he will come and take whatever he wants." Ichigo peered through the window at his sisters.

"Isshin-san, this is the best way." Renji attempted to reason with his step father.

"You're my sons!!" Isshin bellowed turning from the window toward them. "How can you expect me to just toss you both to the wolves?"

"You will still have two sons left." Renji whispered bowing his head slightly.

"I have four sons!" Isshin began panting heavily from effort and pain. "I don't want to marry you off or force you to do so out of obligation. You are to marry for love and give me lots of bright haired grandkids. Not this," he paused. "Not this."

"We may still give you grandkids, Oyaji," Ichigo responded.

"But not because you want to! Not because you're in love and want to raise a family together."

"We know," Renji stated placing his head in his hands. "By the Gods we know."

Isshin moved from his place in front of the window to sit between his sons. "I don't want you to do this. I don't want to loose you both. There's still time. We have four more days. We can find something."

"Otou-san!" Ichigo exclaimed. "We have been at this for two months. There is nothing. Me and Renji are going to Hueco Mundo's main palace as his concubine. There is no way out of this. It has to be us. Kaien needs to take the throne from you, Karin and Yuzu are too young, and Shiro's to unstable and crazy. We are capable of taking care of ourselves, fairly well. We'll be alright and we'll be together."

"Otou-san just take care of my mother when we are gone. That's all I ask. That's all I ever have." Renji spoke while looking resolutely into his step-fathers pained eyes.

Isshin wrapped his arms around his sons and held them close as he cried as he hadn't since his first wife, Masaki, passed away protecting Ichigo from being trampled by a horse. Once again his love ones were going to sacrifice themselves to save the others.

For the first time in six years, King Isshin of Karakura weeped.

"It'll take a little over a week to reach his main palace," Kaien said. "Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you?"

Ichigo's eye twitched. It wasn't so much that his eldest brother had asked, again, but it was because he did so while holding him to his chest tightly and Renji was snickering on his side.

"Kaien," he began. Kaien released him from his right arm only to use said arm to grab and pull Renji into his hold. Shiro's laughter could be heard from behind them.

A muffled Kaien could be heard from both red-heads from their positions against Kaiens' chest. Before Ichigo or Renji could extract themselves from Kaiens' death hug, Isshin joined in so that the two younger boys were sandwiched between the elder Kurosaki's.

Suddenly Shiro decided to join in, which meant that he somehow managed to place himself between Isshin and the two younger red-heads and placed a hand down the backs of each of their pants to fondle the flesh he found there.

"Teme!" In unison Ichigo and Renji punched Shiro, sending him through a nearby wall and into a storehouse. They then proceeded to send Isshin into to the stone pathway they stood upon, head first. Kaien, as always, managed to dodge the blows aimed at himself and stood untouched smirking at the two. The others return to there positions, Isshin un-phased and Shiro undeterred.

"Onii-chan!!" Yuzu cried hugging her big brother tightly. Karen joined in on this hug after sending a death glare toward their father and brothers.

Renji went to his mother to hug and kiss her one final time before leaving. "It's okay, Kaa-san," Renji smiled assuringly. "I'll be fine. We both will."

With their goodbyes said and shared. Ichigo, Renji, and their vassals and close friends, Izuru, Yumichika, and Ikkaku mounted their horses and began the eight day journey to the main palace of Aizen Sousuke, Emperor of the Hueco Mundo empire. It was a journey that would end in the loss of their freedom with their marriage to a mad man.

終

* * *

Thank you for reading and please do review. It makes me update faster (I guarantee it). I have not written the next chapter but it shouldn't take more than about four hours for me to put it together and another two to type and correct, plus the time it will take for me to post it at LJ, efics, ff and aff. So tell what you expect or wish to happen in the story. My readers opinions matter to me. So please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any part of the franchise. Bleach is owned and created by Kubo Tite-sensei. I make no money from this what so ever.

* * *

This first night of travel had not been a peaceful one. The group had made camp, in a clearing near a small stream, just before night laid upon them. After they had eaten their meal, prepared by Izuru, they agreed to take shifts to keep watch so those who weren't could sleep.

Midway through the night all sound in the surrounding forest ceased. Renji, who was on watch at the time, was immediately alert and at attention and unsheathed his zanpakutou, Zabimaru.

The sound of a blade being unsheathed woke, the ever battle hungry, Ikkaku, whose movements woke Izuru, who proceeded to wake Yumichika and Ichigo. The forest was far too quiet and silence reigned.

The unnatural stillness was broken by the shrill roar of several hollows not far from their camp and approaching fast. Not long after two such beasts attacked from one side as two more attacked from another. Ichigo, Renji, and Ikkaku each took on one beast, while Izuru and Yumichika took on the remaining hollow together. It took less than two minutes to dispatch all the hollows but the battle had left them without usable food supplies.

"Damnit!" Renji cursed taking inventory of all that was destroyed.

Ichigo looked at his step-brother. "We can get more water from the stream and we'll need to fish for breakfast in a few hours." Ichigo pointed out. "We'll need to catch enough for all of tomorrows meals and make our way to Jyuugoban to restock what we lost."

"It's a little out of our way but its the closest town with a market thats still close to our route, kinda" Ikkaku chimed in.

"Then thats where we'll go." Renji responded.

"I'll take my watch early, Renji," Izuru said quietly. "I won't get any more sleep anyway."

"At daybreak Ikka and I will catch breakfast while you guys pack up the horses." stated Yumichika.

"Alright," Ichigo responded."Lets get some more rest."

After breakfast they mounted up and continued to ride until they had reached Jyuugoban, eating lunch while they rode toward their destination.

While in Jyuugoban many of the local men hit-on Yumichika thinking him a woman, the rest of the group thought this was hilarious. However when one man attempted to fondle Yumichika and found her to be a him, a fight ensued. This fight led to an unconscious man being left in the road and a pristine looking Yumi continuing on with his shopping.

Not two hours after leaving Jyuugoban were they attacked again by another pack of hollows.

"Ichigo," Renji panted, resting his blade on his shoulder, after taking care of the last hollow in the recent attack pack. "You have _got_ to put a stopper on that leakin' reiatsu of yours. Your like a freakin' beacon for every hollow within 10 kilometers!"

"I'm _trying_ alright!" Ichigo growled back.

"Now, now," Izuru tried to stop the impending fight.

"Well _try_ a little harder, baka!!" Renji yelled into Ichigo's face.

"Here we go," Ikkaku to a seat on a nearby boulder and sighed exasperated.

"Do you thin..." Ichigo's remark was cut off by Yumichika as he placed a silver necklace, with five large stones on a long, connected pendant, around Ichigo's neck. "What the hell!? Yumi?!"

Yumichika handed him two matching silver bracelets. "Put those on each wrist," he said pointing a manicured finger at the jewelry in Ichigo's hand. "They'll limit the amount of reiatsu you dispense into the environment, so that you won't attract so many hollows. They're also quite beautiful."

Ichigo, and the others, chose to ignore his last sentence.

"Um, thanks," Ichigo said, though still scowling at the jewelry.

"Don't mention it."

The next three days were filled with the banter between friends and continued travel towards their destination, Hueco Mundo's main palace, Las Noches.

On this night all was not well with the two step-brothers. Both were becoming increasingly restless as they approached the border to the lands ruled by the Emperor Aizen of Hueco Mundo as they got further away from their home in the Kingdom of Karakura. They would soon no longer be in their homelands.

Ichigo was unable to sleep and so crept out from his bedroll and made his way down to a nearby creek to get a drink and wash his face.

"Hey," Renji said quietly as he emerged from the shadow, startling Ichigo.

"Jeeze man!" Ichigo exclaimed quietly.

"Woah, sorry," Renji whispered putting his hands up in a placating fashion. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

"'s okay," Ichigo said before returning to wiping his face. An uneasy silence followed. "Renji..." he paused not really sure how to say what he wanted to. "Remember when we were ten nd oyaji took all to visit Kuchikigoku?"

"Yeah," Renji looked slightly annoyed at his own memories. "Stick-up-his-ass holier-than-thou and his little demonic sister with the fist of freakin iron. How could I forget?" He absently rubbed the side of his head. "I still have the lump from her last hit and it's been over six years!"

Ichigo chuckled at that. "That petite woman does hit harder than most grown men." They out right laughed for a moment. "But that wasn't what I was talking about from then."

"So what then?" Renji asked moving to sit on a stone next to Ichigo.

"I was remembering what you said after Byakuya suggested arranging a marriage between me and that demon." Ichigo smiled at the memory and Renji's slightly red face and wide eyes.

**±± _Flashback _±±**

The Kurosaki household plus Renji and his mother sat at a large rectangular table in a rather plain but grand dining hall in the Kuchiki main house on said families estate.

Kuchiki Rukia and her elder brother, King Kuchiki Byakuya, sat near and at the head of the table with Kurosaki Isshin sitting to the left of Byakuya and Ichigo and Renji next to him in that order.

Byakuya's eyebrow twitched at the argument going on across the dinner table between the two red-heads and his sister.

"Kissama!!" Rukia exclaimed, rising from her seat.

Byakuya had had enough of this noise and so decided to end it in his typical noble fashion. "Rukia," he began calmly, "such language and behavior is not befitting of a lady of your station."

Ichigo, Renji, and Shiro all scoffed at the notion of Rukia being a lady.

"Gomen-nasai, nii-sama," came Rukia's quiet reply.

Byakuya nodded his acceptance of the apology and turned his attention toward his quest and mentor. "Isshin-san, may we perhaps discuss a possible arrangement of marriage between Rukia and your youngest son?"

Ichigo, who by this time wa trying to eat the delicacies present on the many plates set before him, began choking. Renji who had taken a sip of his nectar, spewed the liquid onto the pristine white cloth covering the large table. Kaien and Shiro were trying, and failing miserably, to stifle their laughter.

Renji stood outraged. "He's not marrying _her_!" he yelled. "He's marrying _me_!!"

And silence rang clear from Kuchikigoku all the way to Karakura at this declaration. Kaien and Shiro could no longer even hope to subdue their laughter.

"Now, Byakuya-kun," Isshin interceded over his eldest sons raucous laughter. "It's up to my sons who they will marry. It is not my decision to make for them."

A minute ticked by slowly before a simple 'I see' was spoken by the stoic King.

**±± _End of __Flashback _±±**

"If I remember correctly, you declared clearly that you were going to be the one to marry me." Ichigo said leaning forward to prop his head on his hands while his elbow pressed against his thigh.

Renji sat, looking at the water flowing by, thankful for the darkness that hid his face. He was certain his face could set the forest on-fire as hot as it had become.

"That was along time ago, Ichigo." Renji said after a few moments.

"But you were serious." Ichigo deadpanned in return. Renji nodded his affirmation. "And if thats true then you were in love with me then and I am sure you still are in love with me now."

Renji's head shot up so he could stare at Ichigo. He then looked away. "Does it matter?" Renji sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore, now does it?..." he trailed off after saying those words.

"Yes," Ichigo sighed heavily. "Look. We're about to marry a man neither of us want to, Ren. Both of us have someone else we love.

"Who?" Renji asked Ichigo with his brows furrowed as anger made its way to the surface.

Ichigo just learned over and kissed Renji softly on the cheek. "Baka," he whispered. "Who'd you think it could be?"

Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo and pulled him closer and kissed him deep and passionately.

After several blissfully long moments of passionately kissing each other breathless, they parted for air.

A polite cough kept them from going in to continue the explorations of each others mouth. They quickly stood up and turned to find a frowning Ikkaku, a cheerful Yumichika, and a brightly blushing Izuru watching them.

"Four dys," Yumichika smiled happily. "I won. " Then he turned and left a sputtering Ikkaku and a very red faced Izuru to follow.

The red heads just stared nd gawked. '_They had bet on us getting together._'

They returned to camp where and angry Ikkaku had taken his place for watch and Yumichika and Izuru were returning to their bedrolls to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Thank you everyone who reviewed you are most loved. Please review again or review for the first time if you haven't before. Reviews are the life's blood of an author. Without them we die.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any part of the franchise. Bleach is owned and created by Kubo Tite-sensei. I make no money from this what so ever.

-

Sorry for the wait. Please enjoy!!

-

-

* * *

-

"Why do you have so much stuff?" Ichigo grumbled as he once again packed part of Yumichika's belongings on his own horse. "Anything you'll need or want will be provided for. Anything."

"I have never shopped in Hueco Mundo nor have I ever been to the city of Las Noches and its respective palace." Yumichika explained. "What if they don't have my products? If I have to wait for them to arrive after ordering it could take weeks! Weeks without my beauty at its best is not pleasant."

"Leave it alone Ichigo." Ikkaku warned.

"Yeah, ya should know by now that ya can't win 'n argument on beauty and its upkeep with Yumi," Renji stated. "'s a lost cause."

Ichigo chuckle and finished packing.

"Alright, listen up guys." Ikkaku yelled. "The next few days we're gonna ride hard. We'll only stop to get water for the horses and we'll only stop for rest once we reach a town. These are the more dangerous lands so lets be careful."

"Right." Came the quick reply from the rest of the group.

They rode for the next two days almost without stopping. On the third, they arrived at the imperial capital of Hueco Mundo, Las Noches.

A since of dread spread through both Ichigo and Renji at seeing their destination. The palace was huge. It had been foggy for the last day and so they had assumed the white mass in front of them to be more fog. Little did they know that the white mass was actually a palace and they had been looking at it for the better part of a whole day.

"It's not possible to construct a building that size, is it?" Izuru asked Ikkaku.

"Aizen's said ta be a master of illusions," Renji said, "but this is insane!"

"That's no illusion," Ikkaku stated plainly. "The palace is that big and can be seen from a day and a half's ride away on a clearer day."

Ichigo gulped as did Renji. 'We're gonna live there!'

"The city itself is forever surrounded by fog. Many people have thought that, though the palace is real, the fog is the result of Aizens magic." Yumichika said. "Its also said that those he wants to stay can't leave because once they enter the fog they get turned around and end up returning to the city unwittingly."

Renji and Ichigo paled and looked toward each other. 'We're trapped here, aren't we.'

"Enough," Ichigo began. "Since we're a day early lets get a room somewhere and rest. I don't want to go in that place until I have to."

Renji nodded in agreement.

They made their way into the heart of the city and found a slightly run down inn to spend the night in. They decided to have dinner and drinks at a pub not far from the inn after they had settled.

"Heeey, not a bad place, huh Ichi?" Ikkaku said patting Ichigo on his back with more force than actually necessary.

"--," was Ichigo's non committal reply.

"Lets just hope the foods decent." Renji mumbled.

"This place is so very un-beautiful."

They sat and ordered food and a few canters of the local brew and ate their fill.

* * *

When they were nearly finished the doors to the pub burst open admitting a group of white clad men with a few women and a small girl included.

"Yo bar keep!" a gruff voice barked from the doorway. Ichigo, Renji, and Ikkaku, who had begun to argue over who would win in a drunken brawl between the three, paid no mind to the new comers and loudly continued their argument.

"Nanda tou!" Ikkaku yelled fisting the front of Renji's shihakusho and pulling him to his feet.

"Id don't madda how old ya are," Renji yelled back just as aggressively. "I'll still wipe the floor witcha." Renji sneered at his friend.

"Like hell you will!" Ikkaku exclaimed looking as though at any moment he would send his drunk friend careening to the floor.

"Oi..." came an approaching gruff voice. It was only then that the the group noticed that the bar had gone eerily quiet.

"WHAT!" yelled both Ikkaku and Renji at who ever it was that interrupted their soon to be fight.

"_Shut. The fuck. Up._"

Ichigo looked around his friends to see a man with bright teal hair and cyan colored eyes with what looked like teal tattoos under them. Ichigo took note that the mans eyebrows were the same color as his hair and therefore it must be his real hair color. Ichigo actually felt sorry for the guy.

"Who the fuck are _you_, teme?" Renji growled towards the newcomer.

"I don't give my name to bastards that try to ruin my evening by being annoyingly loud."

Ikkaku hissed "Blame it on the pineapple here."

"Right an' you weren't da one who started dis discussion?" Renji seethed.

Suddenly Ichigo planted his hands on the table in front of him and lifts himself to his feet. "Why argue," he began seriously. An uncharacteristic smile appeared on his face as he held up a bottle of their newest batch of liqueur. "Why argue, when there's sake?"

Most patrons of the bar began to laugh earning a glare from Renji and a glower from Ikkaku.

"Kid," the teal haired man began. "I like the way you think."

Ichigo became incensed. "I'm not a kid."

"Damn right, ya's a brat." Ikkaku laughed out.

The teal haired man laughed as well and signaled the waitress to bring a round to their table as he seated himself between Yumichika and Ikkaku.

Once Ikkaku had finished his laugh he turned to the newcomer and whispered into his ear. "Watch it. Yumi goes fer pretty boys but he can beat da hell outta just about anyone."

The man turned to whisper in return. "Don't you mean 'she'?"

Ikkaku gave a drunken chuckle. "Nope. Dat one next ta ya is a male. Don't fret yerself doh. Ever'one gets it wrong the first try."

Renji and Ichigo both stood suddenly and placed a dozen denarii on the table to pay for their share of drinks and tips.

"We're gonna turn in for the night." Ichigo said stumbling as he tried to keep his legs under him.

"Ja ne!" Renji saluted and then followed on legs just as shaky as the orange haired teens.

Yumichika watched with starry eyes as the two left as Ikkaku smirked and Izuru just blushed.

* * *

A slightly inebriated Ichigo and an equally drought Renji staggered into their room in the inn.

"An' whats with da jaw bone mask he had on-unh." Renji laughed as he tumbled onto the bed nearest the window.

"I do not know," Ichigo shook his head and couldn't figure out why he was suddenly on the floor.

"Haha! Ya fell on yer ass!" Renji laughed.

"Shut. Up."

A few minutes passed before Renji had ceased his raucous laughter and calmed down so he wasn't panting from exertion (laughter). Ichigo had righted himself and was laying beside Renji looking out the window at the foggy sky.

"Hey, Ichi," Renji said.

"Humm."

"Are you a virgin?"

There was a long pause before Ichigo answered. "Yeah, though probably not for long. You?"

"Same." Renji turned to regard Ichigo as he lay on his back looking as though deep in thought. He touched his index finger to Ichigo's forehead as he spoke again. "Whatcha thinkin, Ichi?"

"Renji," Ichigo began turning to face the other male. "I don't want do give that bastard that, do you?"

"Hell no."

"We don't have to be at the palace until tomorrow evening by nightfall, right?"

"Are you thinking what I think your thinking?" Renji asked.

"Does it involve me and you together?"

Renji looked thoughtful before answering. "Yeah, it does."

"The will you be my first and let me be yours?"

Renji lifted his hand and brushed a few stray strands of tangerine colored hair from Ichigo's face. "I have _always_ wanted that."

Ichigo reached forward and claimed Renji's mouth in a fiery kiss that stole away all air from their lungs. They stared at one another, panting before they diving back into the fire that consumed them both when they touched.

Breaking again for air Renji swooped down to kiss and nip at Ichigo's neck eliciting a moan from the man beneath him as he slipped his hands into Ichigo's shihakushou an removed the cloth from his shoulders. He then slowly licked a path to Ichigo's nipple and sucked and nibbled while slowly tweaking the other.

Ichigo gasped and writhed as Renji aroused him to no end. 'Where did Renji learn this from?' he thought as he gasped again when Renji moved his mouth to his other nipple. Not liking the fact that Renji was doing all the work Ichigo moved his hands into Renji cherry colored hair, removing the band he found that bound the strands into a ponytail and pulled it out so that waves of crimson fell upon his chest. He then began to slowly slid his hands through the surprisingly soft locks.

Renji was becoming unbearably aroused unbelievably fast. The delicious flesh he was savoring along with the intoxicating sounds and the alluring scent of Ichigo was driving him insane. Having Ichigo writhing beneath him and moaning so wantonly was better than his wildest dreams. He had always seen Ichigo as amazingly beautiful and sinful in his subtle sexuality but this put all else to shame.

Ichigo was in heaven and in hell. The growing, and painful bulge in his pants was not getting any of the attention it needed. He wanted his erection to be touched and didn't know how to let Renji know that without blurting out something embarrassing. He decided to try something when Renji returned to sucking on his neck.

"Ahh.." Renji gasped as his hips were pushed downward and his own clothed erect member came in contact with the equally hard, and clothed, member below.

Ichigo decided to continue pressing and grinding their erections into each other, bringing them both nearly unbearable friction.

Suddenly Renji moaned and stood himself up panting heavily. He immediately went to wash basin in the room, opened the cabinet, began rummaging therein, and cursing several times.

"R-Renji..." Ichigo simply could not wrap his mind around the current events. One moment he was unbearably hot beneath Renji's oh so warm body. The next he was panting and alone on the bed while Renji became more concerned with the cabinets contents. He sat himself up on his elbows watching Renji. His patience was wearing _very_ thin.

"Oi!"

"Yatta!" Renji exclaimed startling his soon-to-be lover. "Found it!"

"Found what?" Ichigo nearly growled especially at the look of excitement and smugness on Renji's face.

"Lube." Was the two syllable reply to which Ichigo's face began to complement Renji's hair.

"Oh."

Renji pushed Ichigo back down on his back on the bed and crawled on top of him giving him a look that would put a hungry lion to shame. He descended upon Ichigo's lips again with devouring need and lust. Slowly he began to untie the barely holding obi and lowered Ichigo's pants slowly, savoring the feel of the skin as more became exposed.

Once the pants had been lowered enough Renji knelt up and slipped the offending garment off of Ichigo's legs. Renji then settled himself between them and returned to kissing Ichigo into insanity.

"Ren-ji." Ichigo panted. "Dammit stop teasing me!"

"Then," a nip to Ichigo's neck, "tell," a lick at the junction of neck and shoulder, "what" a nibble to an ear, "you" a shudder from Ichigo, "want" a lick to the shell of the ear.

Ichigo was beside himself. He was now sporting a blush that was brighter then the sun or at least Renji's hair. Renji's words and actions were burning a fire through his body and he couldn't take anymore!

"Dammit!" Ichigo was fit to burst. "Fuck me already!"

Renji needed no further prompting. He pushed his soon-to-be Berry's legs up and began messaging Ichigo's entrance with well lubed fingers. "Ichi, relax or it'll hurt more."

Ichigo took several deep breaths before he was able to relax enough for Renji to slowly push one finger inside of him. At the intrusion he tensed again.

"Ichi.," Renji growled at Ichigo unable to move his finger with it held in a vice grip by Ichigo's heat.

Again Ichigo took breaths to relax but it felt weird. _There was a finger up his ass! _He tried to think of other things like kendo but there was still a finger_ in_ his_ ass!_ and It hurt.

Once the muscles stopped fighting him, Renji began to prepare Ichigo in earnest after a few thrusts he pulled out his finger added more lube to them and inserted two into the barely stretched hole.

"Itai!" Ichigo cried out.

"Relax, Ichi," Renji cooed into Ichigo's ear before he took the lobe into his mouth and played with it. The sensations finally making Ichigo relax and Renji began to scissor him to open him up more. He changed the direction of each thrust until...

"_Fuck_!" Ichigo's eyes went wide and he arched nearly completely off the bed. "Do that again!"

"Demanding ain't we." Renji continued to thrust and scissor his fingers in and out of a writhing, moaning, begging to be fucked, Ichigo, until he figured he was prepared enough.

"Renji..."Ichigo was desperately in need of... _something_ but what he wasn't sure what that was anymore.. He'd never felt anything so _good_ before. He couldn't think straight, and now Renji was taking his fingers away... "_Renji._"

His name said like that was almost enough to make Renji cum on the spot. He quickly poured lube on his hand and ran said hand over his own heated flesh. He then placed Ichigo's legs on his shoulders, thanking the Gods for the flexibility Ichigo possessed, and then he slowly sank himself into the _very_ tight heat of Ichigo's passage.

"Fuck! Ichigo," Renji moaned. "All dat prep an' yer... still... so... fuckin tight."

Ichigo hissed in pain. He was being filled to the point where he believed he was going to tear. It felt as though he _was_ being torn in half. And Renji wasn't even a quarter way in!

Renji stopped pressing inward when he heard a hiss from below. He didn't want to hurt Ichigo. He wanted him to feel only pleasure. He leaned forward and kissed away the tears that had formed at the corners of Ichigo's eyes. He then kissed the orange haired teen beneath him slowly and with as much passion and love a he could possibly fill a kiss with. He needed Ichigo, but more than anything, he needed Ichigo to enjoy this.

Renji stopped moving into Ichigo and Ichigo in turn whimpered. "Tell me," Renji panted, "when I can move." Ichigo's only response was a slight nod of his head.

"Ichi..." Renji said after a few agonizing moments.

"Move." Came the breathy response.

Renji continued sheathing himself in Ichigo's heat and once firmly seated remained still for a few moments until he had calmed down enough to not slam himself into the delicious heat of is lover.

He withdrew slowly, watching Ichigo's face for any signs of pain. He altered his angle a bit as he thrust back into the tight passage and once again brought stars to Ichigo's eyes.

Finding that '_spot_' in his lover again, Renji began to aim each thrust into Ichigo there, bringing more cries of pleasure for Ichigo's delirious form.

As the pitch of the sex cries increased from below Renji lifted Ichigo's hips from the bed and wrapped his legs tightly around his own waist. The slight change in position making it easier for Renji to move himself inside Ichigo.

"Fuck!" Ichigo screamed and his prostate was repeatedly impaled upon. He wouldn't last much longer. It pleasure was causing white to flash behind his eyes and from the grunts and moans coming from Renji he was sure he wasn't going to last much longer either.

Ichigo was only a hairs breath away from completion. He was so close. All he needed was a little more. He was sure of it.

Then Renji took his neglected member in his hand and all it took was two strokes and Ichigo was screaming Renji's name and coming so hard he couldn't breath.

As the already insanely tight tunnel clamped down on his member all Renji could do was thrust a few more times and he was seeing white as his erection pulsed and he seed filled Ichigo to the brim. He continued to thrust, riding out his orgasm and when he could go no longer he collapsed next to Ichigo.

Looking at Ichigo's face he noticed something. The orange haired teen had passed out.

Remembering all the things Yumi and Ikkaku had told him over the last few years about sex he rose from the bed and went into the bathroom returning with a hot damp cloth and proceeded to clean the traces of their activities off of his unconscious lover.

Once finished, he kissed Ichigo one his cheek and whispered a soft '_I love you_' before covering the tangerine head and going to clean himself up. He spooned himself behind Ichigo and them let his mind slowly drift into slumber.

* * *

The following afternoon a still hungover Ikkaku, an ever radiant Yumichika, and a still slightly blushing Izuru entered the Kurosaki brothers suite to find the boys finishing up their second session of love making.

"Are you injured?!" came the concerned and slightly panicked voice of Izuru. After both red-heads shook their heads no he decided to ask, "Why are you both limping?"

"They fucked, Izuru." This statement earned Ikkaku a smack against the head from Yumichika and matching bright blushes from the parties involved in the act. Izuru nearly fainted in shock.

"Shut. Up." Renji ground out as he and Ichigo finished packing up their things.

Within the next hour they had checked out of the in, gotten a late lunch for Ichigo and Renji and began to slowly make their way to Las Noches.

Just as the sun set they arrived at the main entrance of the castle and were halted by WTF! claiming to be a woman but obviously a man (and an ugly one at that). After a brief skirmish between Yumi and the '_woman_' Charlotte Coolhorn about the definition of beauty and how 'fugly' Mr. Charlotte was. He or she then proceeded to barre their entrance into the palace.

They were only granted entrance into the palace when another guards men whom 'Charlotte' called Ulquiora-sama and led to a throne room by the rather stoic teenager with green eyes and tears of the same color painted or tattooed leading from them down is face.

They must have walked for almost an hour in obscenely bright white hallways and corridors before arriving at a set of rather large oak double doors. The doors being the only other color they've seen since their arrival.

When they entered they found that they could barely see anything due to the sudden dimness of the room. They could make out a platform of some sort and a elongated table and could only make out the outline of three figures standing on the platform.

"Aizen-sama," the emo named Ulquiora said as they entered the room. "The Kurosaki brothers Renji and Ichigo have arrived to present themselves in acceptance of the treaty proposed by yourself to the kingdom of Karakura."

Ichigo, Renji and every member of their party had narrowed their eyes and grit their teeth to keep from speaking out about this so called treaty proposal that was more of a threat to conquer and destroy if not agreed to then an actual proposal.

And then the groups eyes finished adjusting and Ichigo and Renji saw the face of their 'husband' and 'imprison-er' for the first time. He looked to be tall, with a well toned build, and he was certainly handsome, but there was an aura about him that was rather frightening and demeaning. And he regarded them with deceitful eyes that only served to anger Ichigo and Renji further. It was though they were being appraised as cattle for the market. Finally he finished his ocular inquisition and then smiled at them both making teens cringe.

"Welcome to your new home. Ichigo. Renji."

-

* * *

-

Please review.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any part of the franchise. Bleach is owned and created by Kubo Tite-sensei. I make no money from this what so ever.

-

AN: Sorry for the wait. I have to say that I am not happy with this chapter but no matter how many times I re-wrote it I always ended up with something that I didn't like so out of the four attempts this is the best one.

-

Vocabulary of the day:

_kawaii_= cute, pretty (affectionate)

_ussou_=you lie, Lies!, your lying

-_  
_

_

* * *

-  
_

_"Welcome to your new home. Ichigo. Renji."_

'_Bastard. He says '_welcome to your new home_' like he expects us to be happy to be here._' Ichigo thought angrily. This man, no demon, is forcing us to be here and has the nerve to pretend we are here by choice.

"Can you just show us to our prison cells and be done with it?" Renji ground out. "We just want to get some sleep, for now."

"You must be mistaken," Aizen began. "You are not prisoners and I assure you that you will be not treated as such."

"No matter what title you give us we are still prisoners." Ichigo stated with venom in his voice. "We are not here because we want to be here. We are here because you gave us no choice. Don't pretend like you have not forced us to be here when you know you have. We are prisoners to prevent war and you know it."

There was a stagnant pause within the room as Aizens smile faded and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"I will tell you now as I am sure you will learn soon enough." Aizen commanded. "You are to be proper spouses or you will be punished."

Renji scoffed. "We've already resigned ourselves to being raped. What mo-" Before Renji could finish his statement he was thrown clear across the room, going through a statue, before being stopped by a wall.

"Renji!"

Ichigo, and Izuru were at his side seconds later. Izuru began healing an open gash on Renji's back. Ichigo holding a torn piece of his clothing to a small wound on Renji's forehead while supporting it in his lap. Yumichika and Ikkaku stood between them and Aizen.

"You will both learn to not speak in such a disrespectful manner to your husband. A husband can not rape his spouse" Aizen spoke slowly and clearly though with his anger apparent in his voice.

"So if we speak our mind, if we disagree with you, or if we _even_ have an opinion of our own, you'll break every bone in our bodies. How can you even consider that a marriage? And if this is what you call equal punishment for speaking the truth then the rumors are true. There's no way your human." Ichigo seethed through his clenched teath. "Whether you call it rape or forced sex against ones will, its still rape. Neither of us want to be in your bed. But you aren't going to take no for an answer are you? Rape is still rape no matter what _you _want to call it."

As Ichigo finished his apeach he was thrown and knocked unconscious when his head hit the wall.

"Halibel."

"Yes Aizen-sama."

"Take them to my spousal hall. Have them both cleaned, prepared for me, and chained to the bed in the second marital chambers."

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

"Oh, and Halibel." Aizen waited until the woman had turned to look in his direction. "Keep them unconscious until I arrive."

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

"Stark," He looked at the man sleeping standing up in the corner who cracked one eye open to peer at his emperor. "Please show these men to the servants quarters and have them attired appropriately. I will allow them to continue serving my new spouses. At least for the time being."

"Aahhh," Stark yawned stretched and approached the door motioning to Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Izuru to follow.

"Ya know," Gin began once the 'guests' had been taken from the room, "I thought ya kinda liked those two. Thought ya was hopin' to get at least one 'a them in your bed, o' at git in one 'a their pants."

"Gin," Aizen sighed. "Is there a purpose to this discussion?"

"Woah. So mean Sou-chan." Gin's smile widened marginally. "But if ya wan' em ta like ya you should be nice ta 'em."

"They deserved Aizen-sama's anger for what they've done and said." Kaname spoke in that 'Justice' tone of his.

Gin's ever present smile and upturned squinted eyes did not change at the comment. "But Sou-chan is gonna have 'em in 'is bed ta nigh' wheder they wan' it or not. So ..."

"Enough Gin." Aizen stopped Gins' rather upsetting monologue. "I will not have my newest spouses frolicking with one another and believing their actions will go unpunished." At Gin's bewildered expression he explained. "They we virgins until yesterday, Gin."

Gins' everlastingly eerie smile faltered marginally as he opened his eyes to show his blood colored irises. "I see."

"They are covered in each others scent as well, Gin. I won't tolerate infidelity among what is mine." Aizen gave a pointed look towards Gin. "After tonight they will be separated from each other."

"Uhnn..." Gin hummed while he thought for a moment. "What about those _kawaii_ servants tha' came 'long with 'em? You'll allow 'em 'em, right?"

"At the moment, no I will not. They are to have no knowledge of the other until I say so." He eyed the platinum haired man suspiciously. "Which of them do you want for yourself, Gin?"

"Uhm, ya saw righ' through me, Sousuke." The smile had returned with a vengeance. "Tha' pretty lit'l blonde would be nice."

"Then he is yours. Though you may want to send someone to intercept Stark."

"I'll go tell Ulqui-chan ta do it." Gin bowed slightly and turned to leave.

Whistling happily Gin strolled into the hall and stopped in front of Ulquiorra who was standing not far from the door to the throne room.

"Ulqui-chan," Gin began getting no reaction whatsoever from the stoically gloomy, emo looking man. "Sou-chan said ta send ya after Stark and tell him ta take the blonde one ta the chambers next to mine the one with the door to my room." Gin ended his 'retelling' with a rather lecherous grin firmly plastered onto his face.

"If it is what Aizen-sama wishes. Hai." The rather placid man turned and sonido-ed after Stark immediately.

-

* * *

-

'Why does my head hurt, like hell?' Ichigo thought. Memories suddenly filled his mind and his anger flared violently. He remembered being hit, somehow, by Aizen and then remembered nothing else.

He could hear a shower running in the distance and began to wonder where he was. Movement and a groan from beside him brought him out of his thoughts and forced him to open his eyes.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo whispered and Renji turned to look at him.

"Ichigo!" Renji was surprised to see his friend/lover beside him.

"Where the fuck are we?" As Ichigo tried to move he noticed two things of great importance. First thing being he was chained down, judging by the ching-ing sound and the lack of mobility. Second he was naked as the day he was born. From the cursing next to him Renji was probably in the same shape.

Renji tried to focus his reiatsu to pull the binds apart but only found that they absorbed the energy he raised.

"Fuck!" Renji hissed as both he and Ichigo continued to try and break free of the chains binding them. "I shoulda known we'd be that bastards prisoners."

Suddenly the room was filled with an overbearing weight of reiatsu. So heavy, was the force, that it pressed the air from their lungs.

"Language, Renji-kun," Aizens voice drifted from across the room.

Ichigo and Renji both lifted their heads to see a towel clad Aizen standing at the entrance to what must be a bathroom. He was still dripping wet and toweling water from his hair as he approached the two naked teens laying chained on his bed. The teens stared upon him and grew more angry at the man before them as he came closer.

"I abhor profanity." Aizen said eying his newest spouses with unbridled lust. "I will not tolerate it in my presence. Repeat this offense again and you will be punished. I will also inform you that the rules of my house will not be repeated to you. Infarct upon them and I will punish you. If I am unavailable to deal with you one of my Espada will."

"What the hell?" Ichigo hissed. "We are not children and we are not slaves. Don't treat us as if we are."

Aizen moved away from the bed to a cabinet, which he them opened and removed a small rod that was about two centimeters in diameter and about eighteen centimeters in length. He then returned to the bed standing next to where Ichigo lay, reached out, flipped said berry onto his stomach, and proceeded to administer five strikes to Ichigo's rear.

"You will receive five marks with a training rod for each minor infraction." He said while Ichigo continued to grind his teeth. "For every major infraction you will recieve 20 strikes for each infraction. As it stands, you have already earn 40 strikes each from me."

"_Ussou_!" Renji blurted out. "How could we have possibly 'earned' 40? We just got here!"

"I have never and will never tolerate infidelity from my own spouses." Aizens eyes narrowed as his anger made itself evident through his reiatsu, as it had begun to roll from him in angry waves. "When my newest spouses arrive showing clear signs that they've been 'used', and quite recently at that, it must mean they wish to know my wrath before they learn of the pleasures I can bring them."

"We weren't yours yet!" Ichigo yelled. "Did you honestly think we'd wait to be raped rather than give our virginity to someone we care for and who feels the same for us in return? You already stole our future. So why would we let you take something else from us when we had a choice, unlike the choice, we _didn't_ have, to be bound to you."

"You always have a choice."

"What, become yer prisoners _willingly_ or watch our kingdom be destroyed by yer army? Yeah there was _really_ a _choice in that." _Renji hisses out through clenched teeth.

"You always have a choice you just don't want the consequences of the other options." Aizen saighed heavily.

"Rule number one." Aizen began. "You will show undeniable respect toward me at all time. There will be no exceptions. Penalty of three strikes. Number two. Infidelity, of any kind, will not be tolerated. Penalty twenty strikes for the first and second offenses, an additional fifteen for each offense after the second with a limit of one hundred. Forth offense and up will also earn you a stay in the '_box_' for two days per each offense."

"A box?" Both Ichigo and Renji looked confused but Aizen paid them no mind.

"Number three. You are never to leave the spousal housing in this inner court with out my permission and an escort. Penalty for sneaking out will be three weeks chained to your bed and the loss of the privilege of clothing and coverings until I say otherwise. Number four. Once your training is finished you will join me and my other spouses and children for meals each day, and be on time, unless ordered otherwise. Penalty, loss of a days meals. Number five. When you are in my bed you will be naked and will submit to my desires with minimal complaint. Penalty, twenty-five strikes.

"Now, I know this next rule may be difficult for you and therefore I will have you broken from this habit. Number six. Use of profanity is prohibited at all times. Penalty up to the first fifty is 3 strikes for each offense, after fifty you will first have your tongue pierced and then be muted for one week from the fifty-second infraction on."

Aizen took a deep breath before continuing. "Also know that I may lessen you punishment if and only if it has been noted you're attempting to alter your behavior. In which case I will most likely simply strike your rears with my hand. Do you understand my rules?"

'What the hell is he on?' The red heads thought.

"Now your first and second punishments are due." The gleam in Aizens eyes as he spoke was downright sadistic in nature. He moved around to the side of the bed an flicked his fingers at the chains binding the boys wrists and ankles. They suddenly tightened and then Renji's chains flipped him over onto his stomach.

Without warning he delivered the first strike to Renji's buttocks forcing a hiss from the crimson haired teen as he felt the sting of the 'training rod' against his flesh. It took twenty-eight strikes before tears began to fall from his clinched eyes.

Renji, however pained he was, did not vocalize his pain. Instead he concentrated on his breathing and thought of how one day he was going to kill Aizen, preferably after torturing him for several weeks.

"Remember my rules and abide by them, Renji," Aizen spoke in a soothing voice beside Renji's ear before kissing his tear stained cheek almost tenderly. Aizen then returned to Ichigo's side of the bed where he began doling out punishment on the teen.

It was on the nineteenth strike that Ichigo began to whimper and by the thirtieth, Ichigo was sobbing. Renji and Ichigo both were now seething in anger. If their hands hadn't been restrained they would be attempting to kill the bastard who was now groping the reddened globes of Renji's ass.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me!" Renji hissed.

Ichigo noted the markings on Renji's arms were slowly moving down to the red heads hands. It would only be a matter of minutes until Renji's anger overtook him. With Renji being furious the spirit of his sword would take over his body and go on a rampage. Ichigo had heard of how Renji had defeated a group of bandits after Izuru had been injured in the fight. It was said that Renji killed the entire group of one-hundred twenty in less than five minutes and barehanded at that, all while furious and having his markings extended to his hands.

"You are mine to have, Ren-chan." There was a sickening affection to Aizens' tone. One that made both boys shudder in disgust. Renji's markings now reached the area between his forearm and wrist. Aizen leaned forward to whisper into Renji's ear, causing a shiver. "And I will _have_ you, Renji."

And as the marks reached Renji's wrists, Renji literally saw red. Renji thrashed so wildly he threw Aizen from the bed. His eyes glowed a bright and frightening shade of red.

"So this is the rumored 'Demon of Reddened Earth'." Renji attempted to bite the hand Aizen was attempting to use to turn his head. "I will enjoy taming you."

-

* * *

Please review.

-

I beg you, if you have read this, to please review this and let me know what you liked and disliked about it I take your replies and try to write better. Thats the purpose of my reading the reviews. They let me know where I should be taking this and how to get there. Its also rather disheartening when no one gives you their opinion of your work, be it positive or negative.

-

There will be smut next chapter with in the first 400 words.


End file.
